Unbroken in a million pieces
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: Anko's last words broke him. "You will NEVER be strong enough." Anko/Orochimaru slight Itachi bashing


Whenever I ran, he would wrap one of his snakes around my ankles and drag me back to him.

Whenever I closed my eyes, his penetrated the darkness I saw.

Whenever I failed, I could feel his foot in my side, taunting me to do it again.

Whenever I cried, I could hear his voice ringing in my ears, telling me to _shut up._

He TOUCHED me. I HATED him.

He HAUNTED me. I HATED him.

He SCORCHED me. I HATED him.

He BEATED me. I HATED him.

He BROKE me. I HATED him.

Whenever I slept, he found a way into my nightmares.

Whenever I laughed, he quickly made me scream.

Whenever I screamed, he fucked me up until he gave me a moment to breath.

Whenever I breathed, he chocked me until I passed out.

Whenever I passed out, he waited, just so he could _do the whole bloody thing over again._

He TOUCHED me. I HATED him.

He HAUNTED me. I HATED him.

He SCOTCHED me. I HATED him.

He BEATED me. I HATED him.

He BROKE me. I HATED him.

I tried to move on, but his hand around my neck prevented that.

I tried to forgive, but each time I feel his stinging slap I forget everything the priest told me about forgiveness.

I tried, no I _wanted_ to love, but love was unseen in both our eyes.

I tried to hate, but every time his expression turned from cruel and sadistic to soft and solacing, it was the most impossible thing in the world.

He CLAWED me. I HATED him.

He WATCHED me. I HATED him.

He LICKED me. I HATED him.

He BIT me. I HATED him.

He KILLED me. I…..

I can't feel anything anymore.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,

_Orochimaru grabbed Anko's hair and slung her into a wall, a thing she had been used to for some time now. What he was doing to her now, at twenty two years old, was little if anything compared to what he had done to her when she was eleven. The beatings, the love, the hate, it was all a common thing as it had always been. But tonight however was different. _

_Anko knew her body wasn't able to take anymore. She was going to die tonight._

_She managed to flip over a table which broke her fall some. For a short while Orochimaru left her alone so that she could get use to the taste of her own blood. She lifted her weary head just in time to be lifted up completely up once more and have whatever air she had let out of her._

_She hit the wall again and somehow had enough strength to keep standing._

_Orochimaru laughed as he walked forward. "You always did bleed too much." He said, sliding his index finger across her jaw to get a stray line of blood off. "But you always knew it would end like this, didn't you."_

_A sound of some sort was Anko's response. _

_He continued watching her. He loved how she tried to stand her ground. "It's not a total lost though,"_

_Her head lifted up slightly._

"_I finally get to see what you kept secret from me. Yes, you'll make an excellent test subject my dear."_

_Light squeaking sounds came from her as her shoulders began to shake, more blood____poured out of her mouth as she did so. The squeaks became louder until they turned into dark laughter. Her head shot up and it seemed as though she was trying to contain herself._

_Orochimaru glared at her with amused disgust. "Now what the Hell is so funny."_

_Anko looked up at him, her bangs partly covering her eyes, she wiped her bloody mouth on her arm and stood up straight. Her words came out in pants "You honestly think…I'm…..going to give in to you?"_

_He didn't answer, just watched on._

"_I….I survived this __**fucking **__curse mark, your invasion…..the shit Konoha put me through after you left, two funerals, and to top it all off….I survived you." She was glaring at him now, anger sketched across her broken face. "And I will be __**damned **__if you think I'm going to allow you to tell me when I will and will not die!"_

_She staggered over to him; she had to grip his shirt to keep herself standing but still managed to stay a threat. She looked into his dark eyes and smirked with bloody teeth. "You know," she whisper, her fingers idly curling into a lock of his hair "My mom always said that men who throw around little girls are cowards." She leaned up to his ear "Are you a coward Sensai?"_

_Orochimaru's fists clenched but something kept him from moving away._

"_Are you afraid that I won't break like you want me to? Like the good little girl who bleeds too much."_

_He pulled back slightly so that he could see her eyes. There was no source of fear in them at all which was the most terrifying feature of her._

"_If you haven't noticed, I broke along time ago, way before I even met you. There is nothing you can do to me."_

_He grabbed her arm and forced her to him. "You want to bet on that?" he growled squeezing her arm which only made her laugh harder._

"_You can't do anything to me that you haven't attempted to do a thousand times." She smirked, knowing that she was reaching a deep shot in him. "You can't break what's already broken. You can't __**control **__what was never yours."_

_Orochimaru's teeth gnashed together "Shut up."_

"_You are a coward. A control freak who likes to beat the things you can't put a tight leash on."_

"_I said…"_

"_You will never be able to break me." The next words she said broke him. __**"You will never be strong enough!"**_

_On a pure reflex he punched her in the chin, causing her jaw to break, blood and possibly a tooth or two, to spew out._

_The force of the blow caused Anko to fly into the wall behind her, her head making a sickening crack with was the end of her existence._

_Orochimaru watched the life drain out of her. He was still angry as hell at her and everything she had said but the sight of her bleeding to death made it all worth it._

_He laughed, his chuckles starting out low and inaudible and growing more loudly and psychotic. This was what he had waited over eleven years for, the girl he couldn't break, the girl who had surpassed him and made a habit of pointing it out, to fuck up and cause her own death._

_But none of that matter now. She was dead and now he was the alpha. He had the power that he couldn't have because she was alive._

_His laughter stopped and he stared down at her calmly. "Looks like you were broken after all Anko." He turned to leave and stopped when he saw the person at the door way._

"_Wait. Ita-" The sword destroyed his throat before he could finish._

_Itachi waited a moment before pulling his sword out of Orochimaru's neck and allowing the snake sannin to fall on top of Anko's side._

_He like the position they were in, it reminded him of how he killed his parents. Side by side, just as it should be._

_His gaze switched to Anko's bloody face and he glared at her. "You should have given me more time Anko." He cursed. His gripped tightened around his sword in anger. "If you had just….." he let the thought slip away. It didn't matter now._

_As far as he was concern, Anko and Orochimaru had died together because Orochimaru tried to kill her and Anko fought and killed him in self-defense. It was the perfect lie._

_Itachi walked back out into the moonlit night, sparing one last glance at his former 'comrades' or whatever they were to him. He closed the door out of respect for the woman of the house and went to find the bar Kisame had snuck off to._

_The sound of the click triggered Anko's awakening for a second time in her life. The feeling of a heavy body on top of her made her smile. _

_No one could ever break her._


End file.
